


Late Night Visit

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee sneaks into the hospital to visit Prowl.</p><p>Written as a gift for Clocktimustime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catminty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/gifts).



It was dark when Arcee sneaked into the recovery room, easily passing the tired nurses and opening up the door to Prowl’s room.

She wasn’t surprised by the Constructicons piled up on the chairs next to the berth. They had dragged them across the floor to be as close as possible to Prowl without disturbing him or the cradle placed between them.

Arcee deftly stepped over Scavenger’s outstretched legs and leaned over the sleeping Enforcer. “Hey.” She whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. She didn’t really want to disrupt his recharge but she wouldn’t be able to get near him with the Constructicons hovering instead of snoring away in their pile.

Prowl’s optics onlined slowly and Arcee wondered on the size of the pain patch the hospital had him on if it took him that long to boot up. She smiled down at him and motioned to the cradle at her side.

“So, can I see ‘em?” Prowl didn’t smile per say but the glow of his optics did soften when he moved to pick up the newborn. Arcee tried to hide her grin and leaned over to look.

Tiny fists rested against Prowl’s bumper and the sparkling made a tiny chirp at being picked up. Arcee didn’t comment on the striking purple and green paintjob the little bitlet had but did smile at the tiny doorwings peeking out through the heating blanket.

She didn’t get a chance to say anything when one of the Constructicons mumbled something behind her. She gave Prowl’s shoulder a quick squeeze and left, carefully stepping over the ‘Cons and quietly closing the door behind her.


End file.
